Road to Rule
The Road to Rule is an alternate realm that Theresa resides in during the events of Fable III. It serves as a system similar to levelling up that has been newly implemented into the game to reduce the presence of menus. The Road to Rule is a 3D environment of a road blocked by several gates. Gates are opened by reaching certain points in the main plot, and every time a player passes through a gate it is interpreted as levelling up. The Hero is guided through the area by Theresa, and the Road can be reached through a Cullis Gate from the Sanctuary. In between the gates are chests that are opened by spending Guild Seals. Each chest contains new aspects of gameplay, from spells and combat upgrades to property packs and expression expansions. If the player only wants to rush through to the end, then they do not need to open any chests, and can return for them all later. Although, if the player has enough guild seals to open chests, it is ill-advised to ignore them, as they may find themselves underpowered for the challenges ahead. The chests are colour coordinated into different groups, with emblems on the lid referring to different gaming experiences in Fable III. Red Chests improve the more combat-orientated areas of gameplay, with the blue sword emblem indicating melee, the yellow crosshair icon indicating ranged and the red lightning bolt icon indicating magic. Green Chests give more simulation to the game, providing a better experience of being a Rebel or King. Finally, Blue Chests can be used to improve the economic features of gameplay and enhance the Real Estate opportunities in the different regions. As the Hero opens combat chests their weapons will morph based on things they did prior to opening said chest. For example, opening a chest to increase power with Melee weapons will also morph the weapon once. The passage of time when visiting the Road to Rule appears to be inconsistent. When the Hero is summoned to the Road by Theresa at important points in the main quest, time stops when the portal appears, and resumes after the Hero leaves. When the Hero uses the Cullis Gate from the Sanctuary to visit the Road, time passes as normal for the period of time that they are not in the Sanctuary. Silhouettes As the player progresses through the game, a number of ghostly silhouettes will appear in front of the most recent gate to open. These are the NPCs whom the player has befriended throughout the game; as the game progresses, the crowd of followers will increase in size. The crowd includes notable NPCs such as Walter, Jasper and Ben Finn, but also includes some minor NPCs such as Lesley from the Dark Sanctum quest line and Brian from the Gnomes quests. They show a visual representation of all the support the player has gained throughout the game's progression. They are also linked to how large your wings are at the end of the game; more supporters grants larger wings. Main Quest Followers *Jasper and Walter (Gate 1) *Saker (Gate 3; conditional: will only appear if you spare him) *Samuel (Gate 4) *Sabine and Boulder (Gate 4) *Major Swift and Ben Finn (Gate 6) *Page and Kidd (Gate 8) *Kalin (Gate 9) *Logan (Gate 10; conditional: will only appear if you spare him) *Muriel (Stolen Statue) Side Quest Followers *Bernard (Chicken Chaser) *Brian (Gnomes are Great!) *Lambert and Pinch (Missing Play) *Laszlo or Linda (Kidnapped) *Elise or Elliot (Kidnapped) *William/Wilma and/or Veronica/Vincent (A Marriage of Inconvenience; conditional: only those still alive will appear) *Mark (The Game) *Max and Sam (Bored to Death) *Lesley (Leverage) *Lemmy (Shooting Range) *Mr Boyle (The Voice; conditional: will only appear if you chose to enslave Understone) Plinths As the player opens a new gate and progresses, a statue of their current player model (clothing, weapons, hairstyles, etc) is created on the plinth next to the gate. As the player progresses through the game and changes their appearance and various skill levels, the statue on the plinth of the newly opened gate will reflect this. The previous statues remain the same, creating a snapshot of the player as they were at the time the gate was opened. This provides a timeline of character progression. There are two plinths at each gate; the one on the right is only used for co-op mode characters. Gates and Chests There are 48 chests along the Road to Rule, costing a total of 1512 Guild Seals to open. You will reach Gate 10 upon becoming the rightful ruler of Albion. Only then can you unlock all 48 chests, and by unlocking all you will gain the "Chest Grandmaster" Achievement (40 Points). Also, upon reaching the Castle in the Road to Rule, if you have not unlocked all of the levels for Magic, Ranged or Melee from the previous chests, you will be able to open all the ones you didn't open directly from the final three chests. This will cost the combined total amount of Guild Seals added together; you can also go back and open them separately. This effect applies to all chests that unlock progressively more powerful features. Gate 1 Leaving the Castle (When you get the Guild Seal) ;Fireball Spell (1 Guild Seal) :Fireball burns your targets and blasts them back a step. Gate 2 A New Hero (When you get the Music Box) ;Dye Pack I (2 Guild Seals) :Inject some colour into your Hero's wardrobe by learning how to dye your clothes or hair red, blue, grey, and green. ;Friend Expression Pack (2 Guild Seals) :Learn Whistle, Hero Pose and Chat expressions in order to become friends with the people of Albion. ;Landlord Pack (2 Guild Seals) :Become Albion's greatest land baron by learning how to buy, rent, and decorate houses. ;Melee Level 1 (20 Guild Seals) :Do more damage with any melee weapon you use. ;Ranged Level 1 (20 Guild Seals) :Do more damage with any gun you use. ;Magic Level 1 (20 Guild Seals) :Do more damage with any spell you cast. ;Shock Spell (40 Guild Seals) :Shock electrocutes opponents, damaging and momentarily stunning them. Gate 3 In Wolf's Clothing (After defeating Saker) ;Lover Expression Pack (5 Guild Seals) :Learn Dance, Hug and Kiss to become best friends or even lovers with the people of Albion. (Also unlocks the Friend Expression Pack.) ;Family Pack (5 Guild Seals) :Unlock Marriage, House Buying, Having Children, and Adoption. (Also unlocks the Lover Expression Pack.) ;Upgrade Blacksmith to Level 2 (5 Guild Seals) :Become a better blacksmith and earn more money striking that steel. ;Upgrade Pie Maker to Level 2 (5 Guild Seals) :Improve your cooking skills and earn more money making pies. ;Upgrade Lute to Level 2 (5 Guild Seals) :Improve your lute playing skills and earn more money performing. ;Melee Level 2 (40 Guild Seals) :Do more damage with any melee weapon you use. ;Ranged Level 2 (40 Guild Seals) :Do more damage with any gun you use. ;Magic Level 2 (40 Guild Seals) :Do more damage with any spell you cast. Gate 4 Leaders and Followers (After you make promises to both Samuel and Sabine) ;Joker Expression Pack (5 Guild Seals) :Become a comedian by learning the Tickle, Pat-A-Cake, and Chicken Dance expressions. ;Dye Pack II (5 Guild Seals) :Tired of your appearance? Learn how to dye your clothes or hair khaki, purple, orange, and pink. ;Upgrade Blacksmith to Level 3 (10 Guild Seals) :Become a better blacksmith and earn more money striking that steel. ;Upgrade Pie Maker to Level 3 (10 Guild Seals) :Improve your cooking skills and earn more money making pies. ;Upgrade Lute to Level 3 (10 Guild Seals) :Improve your lute playing skills and earn more money performing. ;Ice Storm Spell (40 Guild Seals) :Ice Storm summons frozen shards that rain down destruction on your foes. Gate 5 Mistpeak Monorail (After the great hobbe fight in The Hole) ;Dye Pack III (5 Guild Seals) :Experiment with more colours by learning to dye your clothes or hair white, lime, yellow, and brown. ;Entrepreneur Pack (5 Guild Seals) :Learn how to haggle and own shops and you'll soon be running your own business empire. ;Vortex Spell (40 Guild Seals) :Vortex creates a windstorm that picks up enemies and hurls them around, preventing them from attacking and potentially knocking them into objects. ;Spell Weaving (50 Guild Seals) :Gain the ability to combine spells together by wearing two gauntlets. Gate 6 The Hollow Legion (After promising to Major Swift) ;Bully Expression Pack (5 Guild Seals) :Learn how to coerce people and bend them to your will with the Insult, Point and Laugh, and Threaten expressions. ;Theft Pack (5 Guild Seals) :Become a master thief by learning how to steal. Just be careful you don't get caught. ;Upgrade Blacksmith to Level 4 (25 Guild Seals) :Become a better blacksmith and earn more money striking that steel. ;Upgrade Pie Maker to Level 4 (25 Guild Seals) :Improve your cooking skills and earn more money making pies. ;Upgrade Lute to Level 4 (25 Guild Seals) :Improve your lute playing skills and earn more money performing. ;Melee Level 3 (60 Guild Seals) :Do more damage with any melee weapon you use. ;Ranged Level 3 (60 Guild Seals) :Do more damage with any gun you use. ;Magic Level 3 (60 Guild Seals) :Do more damage with any spell you cast. Gate 7 The Bowerstone Resistance (After meeting Page) ;Good Parenting Pack (5 Guild Seals) :Become the world's greatest parent by learning the Tickle Child, Pick Up and Hug Child, and Cuddle Baby expressions. ;Hooligan Expression Pack (5 Guild Seals) :Can't wait to be a loud, obnoxious lout? Then learn the Rodeo, Fart on Villager, and Vulgar Thrust expressions. ;Upgrade Blacksmith to Level 5 (60 Guild Seals) :Become the best blacksmith in Albion. ;Upgrade Pie Maker to Level 5 (60 Guild Seals) :Become the greatest cook in Albion. ;Upgrade Lute to Level 5 (60 Guild Seals) :Become the most skilled lute player in Albion. ;Force Push Spell (40 Guild Seals) :Force Push magically propels enemies away from you. Knock them into walls or off ledges for extra damage. Gate 8 The Masquerade (After making a promise to Page) ;Scary Expression Pack (5 Guild Seals) :Learn the Growl, Scary Laugh, and Bloodlust Roar to become the terror of Albion. ;Melee Level 4 (80 Guild Seals) :Do more damage with any melee weapon you use. ;Ranged Level 4 (80 Guild Seals) :Do more damage with any gun you use. ;Magic Level 4 (80 Guild Seals) :Do more damage with any spell you cast. Gate 9 Blindness (After promising to Kalin) ;Blades Spell (40 Guild Seals) :Blades conjures magical swords which seek out and impale enemies. Gate 10 The Coronation (After judging Logan) ;Melee Level 5 (100 Guild Seals) :Become a master of melee weapons. ;Ranged Level 5 (100 Guild Seals) :Become a master of guns. ;Magic Level 5 (100 Guild Seals) :Become a master of magic. Guild Seal Requirements (by category) Social 42 Guild Seals are required to obtain all expressions (including theft). There is one sequence: Friend → Lover → Family. Dyes 12 Guild Seals are required to obtain all dyes from the Road to Rule. No order is required for any. Note: Black, Cream, Hot Pink and Turquoise dyes must be obtained from the Sanctuary Shop for 80 MSP (1.00 USD or 0.67 GBP). Property Ownership 7 Guild Seals are required to be able to buy all properties. Jobs 300 Guild Seals are required to fully upgrade Lute Hero, Blacksmith, and Pie Making skills (100 each). Each also has a sequential order: 4 chests, from level 2 to level 5 (the Hero starts at level 1 for each by default). Combat Level 900 Guild Seals are required to fully upgrade Melee, Ranged, and Magic skills (300 each). Each also has a sequential order: 5 chests, from level 1 to level 5. Spells 251 Guild Seals are required to obtain all spells (this includes Spell Weaving and Fireball). There is no sequence for these. es:Camino al Reinado Category:Fable III Category:Gameplay Category:Fable III Locations